


The Outsiders Headcanons

by captainrogcrs



Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: F/M, I'll add tags as needed, a lot of fluff??, headcanons, maybe not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainrogcrs/pseuds/captainrogcrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Headcanons for everybody's favorite greaser gang!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Outsiders Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! :-) Hope you like them!  
> You can find more (possibly before I post them here) headcanons on my tumblr!
> 
> sodapops-girl.tumblr.com

Dating Dally would include:  
\- arguing all the time  
\- pretend fighting with him but him not knowing how to go easy  
\- making sure everyone knows that you're Dallas Winston's girl  
\- _“I love you.”_  
 _\- “I know.”_  
 _\- “Really, Dallas?”_  
 _\- “What?”_  
\- flirting with Buck or Tim to make him jealous  
\- avoiding being emotional with each other  
 _\- “Don't do that. Don't cry.”_  
 _\- “Does it bother you?”_  
 _\- “Yes, just… c'mere.”_  
\- ~~protective not possessive~~  
\- maybe a little possessive  
\- him telling you not to walk home at night  
\- teaming up during rumbles  
\- bargaining with him to let you clean up his cuts and bruises  
 _\- “And what do I get out of it?”_  
 _\- “Nothin' if you don't sit still.”_  
\- him putting a hand on your behind when he walks up behind you  
 _\- “Is this punk botherin’ you?”_  
\- trying to fight anyone that looks at you twice  
 _\- “Would it kill you to be nice to me, just once?”_  
 _\- “I'm never nice.”_  
\- him staying up until you fall asleep but you never mention it

* * *

Dating Sodapop would include:  
\- sitting on the counter at DX  
\- lots of making out  
\- reassuring him you didn't care he was a dropout  
\- listening to him talk about Sandy because he's still getting over it  
\- inside jokes with Steve that neither of you tell Soda  
 _\- “What are y’all talkin’ about?”_  
 _\- “Nothin'!”_  
\- having to deal with the fact he was reckless and you couldn't change it  
\- not drinking because he doesn't  
\- dancing for hours (its canon he loves it)  
\- sleeping over at the Curtis' house  
 _\- “Atta girl!”_ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~(technically canon!)~~

* * *

Dating Two-Bit would include:  
\- desperate attempts at study dates  
\- not really getting much studying done on those ‘study’ dates  
 _\- “Stop it. You've got to know all of this for the test tomorrow.”_  
 _\- “I know lots of stuff. C'mon, let me show ya a few things.”_  
\- laughing at his terrible jokes and pick-up lines  
\- bandaging each other up after fights  
 _\- “I didn't ask for your opinion!”_  
 _\- “It's in the name, babe.”_  
\- becoming friends with his sister  
\- him not letting you call him keith  
 _\- “Get a job!”_  
 _\- “You don't even have a job! And you're older than me!”_

* * *

Dating Ponyboy would include:  
\- sitting on the porch to catch the sunset  
\- convincing him that running away won't help anything  
\- training for track together  
 _\- “You gotta quit smokin'.”_  
 _\- “I barely do.”_  
 _\- “How many today?”_  
 _\- “Yeah, well. I oughta do lots of things.”_  
\- holding his arm just a bit tighter when you see a blue mustang  
\- sharing poetry  
\- being friends with Soda and Steve

\- Steve reminding you _“We all know you could do much better”_ because he's not really Ponyboy's biggest fan

\- giving each other advice  
\- Soda asking you to remind Ponyboy he shouldn't even think about dropping out  
\- noticing the little things he does to help others  
 _\- “I saw that.”_  
 _\- “I've got no idea what you're talkin' about.”_


End file.
